


Prima volta in cella

by Milady_Silvia



Series: L'amante del malvivente [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP, Prison, Prisoners, Tematiche delicate
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Chris fa uno strano effetto sull'intera prigione, ma a discapito di tutti, sceglierà di appartenere a Marin.





	Prima volta in cella

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 10° p0rnfest.  
> Prompt:  
> M/M Classica storia: un ragazzo(X) viene sbattuto in prigione ingiustamente per un crimine che non ha commesso, e tutti gli altri carcerati puntano il suo culo. Finisce con il mettersi con il'maschio alpha' (Y) della situazione, che è anche il suo compagno di cella, per cui gli altri non possono toccarlo a meno che non vogliano rischiare di rimetterci la pelle. X viene comunque molestato nelle docce e nella mensa, e la notte, quando scopa con Y, può sentire chiaramente che tutti gli altri carcerati si segano al suono della sua voce.

Prima volta in cella

Chris si sollevò leggermente la maglia arancione grattandosi l’addome, alzò lo sguardo e vide la guardia carceraria fissarlo. Arrossì e volse lo sguardo, sentiva i passi dell’uomo fuori dalle sbarre.

“Quelli delle celle vicine non fanno che guardare qui, da quando sei arrivato. Che cazzo di poteri paranormali hai? Sembra che l’intera prigione si sia focalizzata sul tuo culo” disse una roca voce maschile, proveniente dal letto di sopra.

Chris osservò la scala metallica del letto a castello e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Non preoccuparti, ci passerò solo un anno. Poi avrai un compagno di cella più normale” sussurrò.

“Sei finito dentro per spaccio, vero?” domandò l’altro.

Chris chiuse gli occhi e deglutì.

“Sì” mormorò. Inspirò rumorosamente dalle narici. “In realtà sono solo finito in mezzo in una festa tra amici. Ho esagerato perché volevo vedere se qualcosa mi rendeva abbastanza lucido da riuscire a smettere di dormire per gli esami” spiegò.

L’altro fece una risata roca.

“Vedrai che uscirai prima per buona condotta” disse con il suo vocione possente.

< Speriamo, qui sono tutti almeno tre volte me > pensò. Cercò di regolare il respiro e si mise su un fianco, strofinando il viso contro il materasso, sentendo un forte odore di urina pungergli le narici.

_ Chris rabbrividì, stringendo le braccia contro l’addome, camminando in fila indiana tra due poliziotti. _ _ _

_ “Alla prima ora d’aria, sei fottuto, bellezza!” gridò un prigioniero da dietro le sue spalle. Un altro cercò di allungare le mani verso di lui, cercò di sfiorargli la gamba, lo mancò e gli mostrò il dito medio. _ _ _

_ “Io invece ti fotto allegramente in bagno. Scoprirai perché nei film dicono di non chinarsi a raccogliere la saponetta” sibilò, leccandosi le labbra. _ _ _

_ Chris indietreggiò, facendo ondeggiare le catene. _ _ _

_ La guardia di dietro lo spintonò con il proprio corpo e gli diede un colpo con il manganello alla spalla. _ _ _

_ “Non ti fermare, puttanella” gli sibilò all’orecchio. _ _ _

_ Chris ricominciò a camminare, tremando, le orecchie gli fischiavano, il suo viso era rosso. _ _ _

_ L’altra guardia fece una risata roca. _ _ _

_ “Qui dentro le femmine non possono entrare e tu ne ricordi tanto, una. Quindi, prepara il culo, se lo passerà tutta la prigione” disse. _

Chris singhiozzò e si nascose il viso con il braccio.

L’altro carcerato sbuffò.

“Non dirmi che ti manca anche la mammina,  _verginello_  del cazzo” borbottò.

Chris si mordicchiò il labbro e la stoffa arancione della sua manica s’inumidì di lacrime.

“La verità è che sono terrorizzato. Giuro che in vita mia non prenderò più neanche un’aspirina” gemette.

“Ho capito, non mi farai dormire” borbottò l’altro. Sfilò dalla tasca la propria pallina da baseball e la lanciò contro il soffitto, riprendendola al volo al rimbalzo. Il rumore ritmico risuonò nella cella.

“Tu per cosa sei dentro?” chiese Chris.

L’altro corrugò le sopracciglia spesse, i lunghi capelli scuri gl’incorniciavano un viso squadrato e sul mento prominente aveva degli accenni di barba.

“Un pirata della strada ha messo sotto il mio compagno e io l’ho cercato per farlo a pezzi. Mi hanno dato vent’anni e non la sedia solo perché non hanno trovato i suoi resti” spiegò gelido.

Chris fu scosso da tremiti e deglutì rumorosamente.

“S-sei forte…” mormorò.

Il compagno di cella continuò a far rimbalzare la sua pallina.

“… e per questo che anche se hai una bella voce e un corpo da favola, non ti infastidiscono?” domandò.

L’altro ghignò.

“Non solo, sbarbatello. Mio padre è un pezzo grosso della mala, quando uscirò da qui prenderò il suo posto. Vedrai che riusciranno a farmi uscire prima del tempo, gli avvocati del mio vecchio.

Sanno che se mi facessero uno sgarro, non solo li ammazzerei con queste mani, ma verrebbero anche trucidati dai miei uomini” spiegò.

Afferrò la pallina e la strinse con forza.

“Inoltre, se tentassero d’inchiappettarmi, si ritroverebbero castrati”. Aggiunse con voce roca.

“T-ti chiami Marin, vero?” domandò Chris.

“Sì, ma tutti mi chiamano ‘l’esecutore’. Anche le guardie” rispose il compagno di cella. Incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso, stretto a malapena dalla casacca arancione, stringendo in mano la pallina.

“A te, invece, ti chiamano ‘checca’ con quella vocina che ti ritrovi”. Aggiunse.

“Le cose tue non le toccano, vero?” domandò Chris.

Marin si alzò seduto in piedi e mise i piedi sulla scaletta.

“Ovvio. Stai cercando di propormi qualcosa?” domandò. Saltò giù e si rimise in piedi, guardando il giovane steso nel letto davanti a lui.

“S-se io fossi ‘tuo’…” mormorò.

Marin gli si mise seduto a cavalcioni e lo guardò rabbrividire.

“Vuoi propormi di essere il mio ragazzo solo per essere protetto, moccioso?” gli domandò.

Chris avvampò, sentiva il corpo dell’altro schiacciare il suo.

“I-in realtà… mi piaci da quando sono arrivato… però capisco se non vuoi tradire il ricordo…”. Iniziò a dire.

Marin lo baciò con foga, tappandogli la bocca, arrossandogli le labbra. Gli mozzò il respiro, continuando a baciarlo, gli passò le mani sotto la maglia arancione, accarezzandogli il petto smagrito. Si staccò e lo sentì respirare affannosamente.

“Se diventi mio, lo sarai anche fuori di qui, mio caro ragazzino di buona famiglia” disse secco.

“Potrò lo stesso laurearmi in legge?” chiese Chris.

Marin gli abbassò di scatto i pantaloni e iniziò ad accarezzargli il pube coperto dagli slip candidi.

“Sì e ti giuro che non farò due volte lo stesso sbaglio. Non ti accadrà niente, ti terrò gli occhi così puntati addosso da arrivare a convincerti che fanno parte di te.

Ti sentirai nudo quando io non ti starò con il fiato sul collo per qualche attimo” giurò.

“V-va bene…” esalò Chris.

Marin si abbassò i pantaloni arancioni e i boxer neri.

“Sei un  _verginello_  di merda, vero?” domandò.

Chris annuì, con il capo incassato tra le spalle, sfiorandosi il petto con il mento.

Marin penetrò Chris ripetutamente, facendolo ansimare e gemere di piacere, aumentò la velocità facendolo gridare di piacere.

Un paio di carcerati ghignarono, le pupille dilatate e gli occhi liquidi. La guardia si premette contro la parete e si slacciò i pantaloni, sentendo il proprio membro pulsare.

Un carcerato ansimò a sua volta, accaldato. Altri si stesero a letto ed iniziò a masturbarsi, concentrandosi sulla voce di Chris.

Marin gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Domani inizieranno le mie ‘punizioni’. Scopriranno che sei mio e chiunque ti dimostrerà di volerti o andrà oltre, scoprirà il perché del mio soprannome” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

“ _Mnhh_ … _ahhh_!” gridò Chris, stringendo gli occhi.

Marin gli stringeva con foga le gambe, arrossandogli la pelle, graffiandogliela, entrando così a fondo in lui da fargli arcuare la schiena. Lo fece sanguinare, il letto cigolava sotto di loro.

Chris venne, Marin gli afferrò il membro sporco di sperma e glielo masturbò velocemente, continuando a prenderlo.

Proseguì fino a venire dentro di lui.

_ “AAAAAAH _ ! MAAAARIN!” ululò Chris a pieni polmoni.

Marin uscì fuori di lui e gli tappò la bocca con la propria, zittendolo. Si staccò e ghignò, rimettendosi in piedi.

“Prenderò il tuo bel culetto ogni volta che vorrai, da oggi sei mio” disse secco.

 


End file.
